


The Iron Lady Returns

by TheJammieDidger



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJammieDidger/pseuds/TheJammieDidger
Summary: In the midst of the coronavirus pandemic, a familiar face helps Boris Johnson to be an actually decent leader
Relationships: Boris Johnson/Margaret Thatcher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Iron Lady Returns

Margaret Thatcher awoke with a start. Something was wrong. She looked around her room, but it was dark, because that’s how she sleeps. She sniffed the air. It smelled of nationalism; comforting. She sniffed again, and everything was right: a conservative majority in the house of commons, children with insufficient food, an out-of-control virus. Wait, no! This virus target’s straight people too!  
Maggie leapt out of bed and down the hall. She ran into the living room to be confronted by… a flat screen TV! She fumbled with the remote, and scrambled onto BBC 1. She didn’t know what they were saying until…  
‘2020 keeps getting worse, doesn’t it?’  
2020? The year. Last she checked, it was 1990, and she’d just stepped down as prime minister.  
‘Prime Minister Boris Johnson will give an update later today’ the TV announced  
Boris Johnson? She had to find him…


End file.
